


Cameron

by EmalfPendragon



Series: Snippets in Time [3]
Category: Political Animals
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, New Boyfriend, reader is 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmalfPendragon/pseuds/EmalfPendragon
Summary: Its time for Y/N to spend another weekend with her favourite person, Uncle TJ! This week however, he has a surprise, one that she's not too thrilled about.





	Cameron

You eyed the strange man standing in your front hall with unease. You had watched him come into the house behind Uncle TJ just five minutes before he was scheduled to pick you up for your usual weekend at his place in New York, he’d started the tradition when you were 5 and 3 years later it was still going strong. You would spend the weekends at the movies, watching him play piano, and of course playing along with him. Just having a really good time.

He had never, however, brought someone along with him and you weren’t sure what to think. Uncle TJ was hugging your nanny and introducing her to the man while you hid behind a plant on the upper landing. Normally you’d be running full throttle to him, jumping up on him excited to leave. 

The nanny called for you to come down and you slowly popped out from behind the plant and made your way down the stairs. Uncle TJ met you at the bottom step, arms open, ready to catch you as he normally would. You jumped into his arms, with a lot less enthusiasm as you usually would. 

“Hey there Bug, got someone I want you to meet.” Arms wrapped tight around you, he turned and walked with you in his arms over to the man, who seemed to shift nervously. “Cameron, this is my best girl, Y/N, this is my boyfriend Cameron. He’s going to be spending the weekend with us.” 

Wait, the whole weekend? You looked up at Uncle TJ, and back at Cameron, whispering a hello into his neck as you hid your face. Uncle TJ chuckled a little before squeezing you tight. “Come on Bug, since when are you shy?” When you only shook your head, he sighed. “Alright then, let’s get going before traffic gets bad.”

He said goodbye to your nanny before carrying you out to his rental car, placing you in the backseat and making sure you were buckled up for you before heading for the airport where you’d sit through an hour flight. The whole drive and flight both Uncle TJ and Cameron had tried to ask you about your week, Cameron trying his best to get to know you. For the most part you answered Uncle TJ, with only one word answers. 

By the time you landed in New York, they had both stopped trying, Uncle TJ saying that you were probably just tired from school and that you’d probably perk up later. Arriving at his apartment, you bounced on your feet at the elevator, eager to get inside and start making dinner and pick out the movies for the night. 

Fridays were always cooking and movie night. Saturdays they went out on the down, spending the day either at a play, circus, the zoo, whatever you felt like that would keep you both out of the house, pizza for dinner from the same pizza place and then home to where you both played piano and sang silly songs. Sundays were relaxed, breakfast, lunch, cartoons all morning and afternoon until it was time to fly home where he’d stay for dinner and then head back to New York. 

As soon as you were in the apartment, you booked it to the room that he had set up to be yours, you had your own bed, toys and clothes here to make it easier when visiting. Immediately you changed into your pajamas and rushed back out into the living room where your uncle was talking to Cameron. Normally, Uncle TJ would have gotten changed and started gathering everything needed to make dinner. 

He had gotten changed out of his jeans and t-shirt, but instead of pajamas, he was wearing a suit jacket and dress pants. Cocking your head to the side, you looked at him confused as he smiled at you. Walking over to you, he knelt down in front of you and tugged on your blue pajama top. “Why don’t we get you changed into one of those pretty little dresses you have? I thought we’d change things up and go out for dinner tonight.” 

Biting your lip, you looked up at him, and trying not to pout. “Are-Are we still gonna watch movies tonight? You promised old Disney this week!” Picking you up, he spun around in a quick circle and laughed. “Of course we’re still watching movies! Now come on, go get changed and we’ll get going!” 

He put you down and you ran to your room, you weren’t happy about going out for dinner, but as long as you still got your movies then that was fine. After you’d gotten changed, Uncle TJ, Cameron and yourself ended up at a fancy restaurant with a lot of things you couldn’t pronounce, nor would you usually like. Thankfully, Uncle TJ knew everything and they had mac and cheese for kids. 

By the time you got back to the apartment, you had perked up a little bit, eager to watch the movies that you’d been promised. You ran to your room and changed back into your pajamas while Cameron and Uncle TJ changed and made popcorn and settled into the couch. When you reached the living room, you stopped in the doorway. 

Normally, Uncle TJ would pull the cushions off of the couch, laying them on the floor with blankets. He’d make an armrest out of one of the cushions, balancing the popcorn on it, and you’d cuddle up on his other side. Sometime in the night you’d fall asleep and you both stayed there all night. Tonight however, Cameron was in your spot, his head resting on Uncle TJ’s shoulder. This was the point where you’d had enough. 

Narrowing your eyes, you crossed your arms and staying where you were. Uncle TJ looked over when Cameron nudged him, letting him know that you were there. “Well? Come on Bug, get over here. We can’t start this without you.”

Shaking your head, you stomped one foot a little and barked out a single “No!” 

Uncle TJ’s mouth dropped open, you never had attitude with him, never said no, never talked back and this was looking like an incoming tantrum that he’d seen you have with your own parents. “What do you mean no Bug? You want to watch these movies right?” 

You pointed at Cameron, lip trembling a bit. “He’s in my spot! Move! He has to move! That’s MY spot! He’s not even supposed to be here and now he’s in my spot!” Turning, you ran back into your room, slamming the door shut and tossing yourself on your bed. 

Less than a minute later your door creaked open, and Uncle TJ crept in, sitting on the edge of your bed and pulling you into his lap. “What in the world is going on with you? You’ve been off all night; you never act like this Bug.” 

Looking up at him you played with the chain hanging around his neck. “He’s in my spot…” you mumbled it, but he caught it clear as day.

“You said that already Bug, but you were off before that, what’s going on?” Poor Uncle TJ looked really confused. You were always cuddling with everyone, never gave attitude and suddenly here you were, moping in your room because someone was sitting beside him who wasn’t you. 

“He’s ruining the weekend Uncle TJ! It’s always just you and me! He’s in the way! I don’t want him here! I want you and only you! It’s supposed to be our time! He’s gonna take you away from me!” Your little outburst surprised him, but now? Now he knew exactly what was going on. 

“Sweetheart, listen to me and listen good okay? He’s not taking me away from you at all. Nothing, is going to change, except that he’s going to be around.” He squeezed you tight before continuing. “I need you to trust me on this okay? I love Cameron, and I’m really hoping that he’ll be around for a long time and I really wanted my best girl and him to get along. You are the most important person in my life but I really, really, like him and I want you to like him. So can you just, try? For me?” 

Sniffling a little you nodded, and with that he stood with you in his arms, kissed your forehead and carried you into the living room where he set you down in front of the couch. He sat down and Cameron shifted over, making room and patting the space for you to sit between them. “Come on kiddo, sorry for taking your spot, I didn’t know.”

You looked to Uncle TJ who was looking at you with a cross between pleading and hope. You nodded and sat yourself down between them. “It’s okay,” You looked up at Cameron before looking down at your hands. “I’m sorry for being mean, I was just scared you were gonna take Uncle TJ away.”

Cameron moved from beside you to kneel in front of you. His hand under your chin made you look up. “Kiddo, I promise you, I will never, ever take your uncle away from you. I promise you, the way he talks about you all the time, nothing could every take him away from you and I would never want to.” 

Surprising both of you, you sat up and gave him a quick hug, a small smile and whispered ‘okay’. Cameron smiled and sat back in his spot. “Now, since that’s been dealt with, I hear the Lion King is waiting. I love this movie; it has to be my favourite.”

Grinning, you reached over your uncle to grab the popcorn. “Mine too! I love Puumba, he’s my favourite!”

For the rest of the evening you watched different Disney films, laughing and singing along, and as promised nothing really changed that weekend other than the presence of Cameron, who you found that you actually liked. By Sunday night, he was Uncle Cam.


End file.
